


Unexpected Side-Effects

by morphia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Pre-Canon, Pre-Overwatch, everything is consensual though, situational dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: When Gabriel Reyes, Jack's best friend in the SEP and, also, an omega, goes into an unexpected heat, Jack is faced with some hard choices.That he's been harboring a helpless crush on his best friend for the better part of their joint service is not doing him any favors.





	Unexpected Side-Effects

**Author's Note:**

> beta-reading was done with love by the ever patient and meticulous [muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk). 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy :D

While SEP subjects were all military men and women, it was common knowledge that there were some leniencies granted to those undergoing the program that would not have been tolerated elsewhere. 

Fraternization was not one of those leniencies. The service of all genders in all roles of military dictated a stricter hand when it came to inappropriate behavior than any other misconduct. All recruits, regardless of rank and role, had to be on suppressants or birth control at all times. Still, Jack had no regrets. He was proud to have joined, to have climbed the ranks, and to have gotten into the SEP. He had no desire to defy the military's regulations, even though he'd be lying if he said he appreciated them. 

What if a person, hypothetically speaking, were to be thinking of a long military career, and also happened to find one of his colleagues attractive? What if there were no rank issues, no power imbalance save for the imperative one?

Hypothetically speaking, of course, he'd be kicked out of the program if he were to ever act on these sordid thoughts. Hypothetically speaking, said colleague would never speak to him again if he even dared make a move. 

Just because Gabe was an omega and Jack was an Alpha didn't mean anything. That Gabe took the top bunk and Jack took the bottom one, and that they hung out together every available moment meant nothing, too. Being in the SEP, working shoulder to shoulder with Gabe, his best friend, was definitely enough for him, given it was the most he could have without ruining both their futures. And this friendship… it meant the world to him. He and Gabe looked out for each other, helped each other after the injections. They made each other better. And if Jack snuck glances when no one was looking… well, what they don't know can't hurt them, right?

Of course, when the military experimented on human biology, weird things tended to happen.

It was just after he'd fallen asleep that Jack startled awake. For a long moment he lay still, staring into the empty, dimly lit room, trying to pin down what had woken him. Did the bed move? It sometimes did when Gabe turned over too much. It was pretty still now, though. The room was empty save for him and Gabriel at the moment. The rest of the room's inhabitants were out on guard patrol. Which, he realized within the moment, was for the better. What hit him first, he wasn't sure, but both facts equally floored him. It was in the way Gabe breathed—faintly faster, more shallow—and, much more pronounced, the smell. It was unmistakable. It clawed right into the core of him. Gabe's was going into heat. 

_ Why, though? _ his mind asked, frantic to hold onto sanity before the effect of the smell could manifest in a mirroring rut. Gabe was on suppressants, or else he wouldn't even be allowed to be here. And worse still, the next question snuck on him. What now? What should he do? He had to remove himself from the room immediately, lest he do something he regretted, like force himself on his best friend, the way he'd sworn he never would. There was also the matter of those damned military regulations, which very clearly did not deem an omega in heat capable of giving informed consent. Even if said omega asked him to help, agreeing meant he'd get kicked out the minute word of it got to the higher brass. An incident like this wouldn't be tolerated, he was sure of it.

Silently, he made to crawl out of bed, shifting as quietly as he could so as not to alert Gabe to the fact that he was awake. He didn't know what he'd do if Gabe called on him now for help. And, sure, he didn't want to let Gabriel suffer through this alone, but the alternative was simply unacceptable. Of course, with their heightened senses, his hopes of being stealthy about leaving flew out the window when he heard Gabe's breathing stuttering at his movement. 

Jack couldn't help the way his breathing grew heavy as the air filled with more pointed, wonderful heat scent. A second later, Gabe was mirroring him, sounding desperate. By the time Jack managed to push himself to his feet, he was already dizzy with the weight of the smell, and he had to support himself against the bed for a moment, shaking his head as if that would help clear it.  _ You can do this, one step at a time, _ he encouraged himself as he put one foot after the other, heading towards the door. Three steps to go, he walked gingerly, ignoring the uncomfortable swelling in his groin.

Gabe grunted and the bed rustled behind Jack. 

"J-Jack?" His voice sounded small, so unlike the way he always was, outgoing and confident. It sounded… desperate. As soon as Gabe spoke, Jack knew he was done for. And if he'd thought he might survive it somehow, Gabe's next words punched that hope right out of him. "This... It's never been this strong before..."

There was no way Jack could resist that low murmur, a touch of vulnerability Gabe had never shown around any of his teammates before. Jack had only just made it to the door when Gabe spoke, his hand grabbing the handle like a vice as he fought himself. His pulse kicked up, his breathing turned labored, and he shut his eyes tightly, swearing at his weak resolve.  _ This will undo everything I've worked for _ , he thought. He turned the key, locking the door, and turned on his heels to look at the lump that was Gabe on the top bunk.

Gabe looked down at him, his breathing growing faster by the second. His hips were moving subtly against the mattress beneath him, his face darker than usual—Jack could tell even in the dimness of the room. With their developing super-soldier senses, seeing was not an issue for either of them. Gabe had clearly heard the the lock click, and his gaze pierced through to Jack's core. 

"An itch to scratch, Morrison. No more than that. Get up here," he said through gritted teeth, and Jack had an inkling of what this might feel like for his friend. What did it feel like for Gabe to lose control of his own body's reactions? To know that he was likely going to be fucked by his friend despite not necessarily being interested? Knowing Gabe's views on self control and his prideful hold of his own… Jack figured it must be taking a toll on his sensibilities somehow. 

The heat scent from Gabe was underlaid with something Jack couldn't place, a desperation that wasn't entirely sexual, possibly a need for a semblance of control? Jack inhaled deeply, surrendering to the feeling that Gabe's pheromones were nudging to life inside of him. 

"An itch to scratch," Jack echoed, disbelieving and low. "Call it whatever you want." He pulled himself up the ladder and planted one knee the mattress. He dared not touch yet. "Tell me to go away, Gabe," he pleaded with his friend. "Tell me no, I'll leave if you do. I'd never—"

"Can it, Jack," Gabriel panted, eyes scrunching closed as he rubbed his forehead into the pillow, shielding himself from Jack's gaze. "You know what to do." 

Jack stared at his friend's form, shivering on the bed. There was nothing to be done, then. It was bad luck. Jack'd have to resign after this.

"You know what the brass's gonna call it." Jack said carefully. A rapist, a slave to his own body's instincts. But that wasn't true, was it? Sure, the rut was imminent, but if Gabriel explicitly told him to leave, he knew that he could. Wouldn't be happy about it, but he would do as Gabe asked, always. If Gabe didn't reject him, however, there would be no way on this planet that he could step away from the absolutely delicious, earthy smell that wafted from his teammate. It was a chance no Alpha would ever refuse, and Jack's massive, hidden crush was not making it any easier. 

Gabe either pretended not to hear or was too far gone to respond meaningfully.

Shifting slowly to give Gabe a chance to opt out, Jack rested his form along Gabe's, pressing their bodies together, his chest to Gabe's back and his knees on either side of his thighs. Jack's weight rested mostly on his teammate, and some of it he supported with his hands, which were pressed firmly on either side of Gabe's body. He waited, listening to any signs of dismay from his friend. Gabe's breath hitched when Jack lay his weight on top of him. After a short pause, a low growl rose within the omega's chest.

"You gonna do your job today, Alpha?" he grunted.

"You wanna boss someone around, you find yourself some other Alpha," Jack hissed, irritated. He let himself tug Gabe's sleep-shirt up with one hand, trailing his fingers along hot skin, his entire existence shaken by the minute touch. "You want something from me, you better ask for it nice and clear." He ground down against Gabe's ass in slow, sensual motions as he leaned in to bury his face in his neck. He breathed in his smell, maddening, musky and alluring, like he was begging to be licked all over, and Jack snuck his tongue out for a taste, laving at the skin and letting out a groan. 

Gabe lifted his hips up, grinding against Jack's groin in counterpoint pace to Jack's own, sending chills running all through him. "You better do as I say..." Gabe bit out, strained. He clearly needed Jack, needed to be pounded through the mattresses and fucked, hard. Jack knew this in the core of his being, a primal instinct triggered by the smell that grew more and more urgent. 

Jack could feel exactly how hot Gabe's body had become, how soft his skin felt as he slid his fingers along it, familiarizing himself with Gabe's body. His fingers ran along well defined back muscles, teasing here and there before he pulled back, watching the tense shoulders. He chuckled at Gabe's retort. His dick pulsed in time with the pulse in Gabe's neck. 

"Oh, I intend to," he said, pushing Gabe's shirt even further up, leaning down to lick the unbelievably addictive taste up the man's back. He nipped at the skin playfully. "Just as soon as you say it." He let his hand slide to Gabe's front, mapping the hard planes of his abs before dipping lower, under the pajama pants, cupping Gabe's dick lightly. "You want it, don't deny it. Just ask for it, omega." He spoke that last word with such reverence that he could barely recognize his own voice. "I'll do anything you want." 

A low whine left Gabe at that, frustration and pain melting together as his breathing hastened further. "Jack… Please…" he begged. "Please just do it, just fuck me. It hurts...." He whimpered, pressing urgently back against Jack's lap. Jack had never believed the sly rumors that heat broke through any reservations an omega had. He didn't believe it when people said an omega in heat was simply not the same person, but something about it rang true, now.

A burst of fresh scent filled the air, and Jack let out an embarrassing sound in the face of it. There were too many layers between them, and Jack had only just enough control to not tear their pajamas, instead pushing Gabe's pants down along with his underwear just enough to have access. He reached down, sliding his fingers between Gabe's cheeks, sucking in a breath at how wet and messy he was already. He hastily tapped against the entrance, earning a keening cry from Gabe. Slipping two fingers inside him was easy, smooth and slick. Jack couldn't believe he was here, doing this with his best friend, who was writhing under him, rutting against his wet fingers in abandon, but the truth of it was undeniable. 

When he added a third finger Gabe choked back a moan and pressed back more insistently. "More… Jack…. More!" he demanded, and Jack's mind went hazy as an indulgent chuckle bubbled up his chest. Oh how adorable was this omega? So desperate for it already. Jack's own instincts were taking over, he thought helplessly; he couldn't stop now for anything.

"Demanding," he chastised lightly, reaching with his free hand to push down his own pants and underwear. He circled his straining cock in a tight fist as he fucked Gabe with the fingers of his other hand. Gabe moved with him, like he couldn't help himself. When another broken sound fell from the omega's lips, Jack decided to take pity and pulled his fingers free. Gabe keened desperately, and Jack found himself leaning forward to nip at the back of his neck lightly. 

"I'm here, shh…" he soothed, lining up and sliding in with no further delay, smiling at the way Gabe's breath stopped completely for a moment as Jack's cock filled him, forcing his walls to stretch wide around him. The rippling around Jack's cock threatened to send him overboard before this could even begin, and he took a second to still himself. He bit Gabe's neck playfully and Gabe tilted his head, giving him more access as he ground back, taking as much of Jack inside as he could.  

Jack hadn't realized how much noise they were making until a relative silence fell between them, their bodies connected intimately, while they were both still mostly dressed. He slid both hands under Gabe's shirt and leaned on his elbows as he wrapped both arms around him, pressing their bodies tightly together. "For the next one, I'm gonna have you naked," he promised, letting his fingertips tweak at Gabe's nipples and relishing in his shuddering breath.

"Yes…" Gabe answered, head hanging low. "Anything you want, as long as you start moving right the fuck now." Which Jack thought was a very reasonable request. He did as he was told, enjoying the soothing perfection in the slide of their bodies against one another as he pulled halfway out and then slammed back in. Gabe merely sighed his contentment, making Jack do it again and then once more before he found a rhythm that felt right. With how riled up they both were, Jack didn't expect either of them to last long. He started up a pace that was just that side of too fast. Gabriel's body reacted enthusiastically, undulating under him, clearly begging for more. 

"Gabe…" Jack whispered, their motion soothing the burning heat within him, while kicking up his need to come. He mouthed at his neck, not caring for the hickies and love-bites he was leaving in his wake. "You feel so good inside… I bet my knot's gonna be squeezed so good…" and he didn't know where all these words were coming from, but honestly he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to feel their bodies locked together intimately, to fill Gabriel choke-full of his essence and know that Gabriel was his and his alone. 

Although he wasn't, a small rebellious portion of his mind reminded him, which made him growl possessively and up his speed. Of course Gabe was his. And if he wasn't yet, Jack would make him his. There was no way they were walking out of this unbonded. 

But wasn't that Gabriel's choice to make? Wouldn't bonding simply not work, since Gabriel clearly had no interest in Jack that way? His primal brain kicked these questions down. There will be time to think about it, but that moment was not the time. He thrust faster, feeling his orgasm just around the corner. 

"Gonna come…" he whispered, barely hearing himself over the ringing in his ears. "Gonna fill you up with my come and make you mine…" 

"Yes-" Gabriel answered, ecstatic, biting his lower lip as his movements became frantic. "Gimme your knot I need it. I need it so bad. Please Jack… Give it to me—" he bit off whatever else he was going to say, because those words were enough to push Jack over the edge, and he pressed deep into Gabriel's body, hands planting on his hips and keeping him tightly pressed against him as he came hard, a satisfied groan spilling between his lips as his knot filled outl, locking them together the way they both craved. 

Gabriel was reduced to sobbing his pleasure as he was pushed over as well, his body spasming with the force of his orgasm. It took a long while for the both of them to settle down, though their breathing was still labored. Jack rested his forehead against the middle of Gabriel's back, and he puffed out an exasperated breath as the fog cleared a bit. 

"Well," he said, rolling them onto one side. "That was…." he trailed off, not sure what to say. He hadn't intended for this to happen. He should've left before they got this far, but he hardly regretted it, his dick stuffed inside his best friend while he cradled him in his arms. Gabriel was pliant under his hands, barely reacting to his words or actions. Jack glanced over at him with a touch of concern, but even with just half of his face visible at this angle, the blissed out smile he found there was enough to set his mind at ease. 

They lay motionless for a while. Jack didn't keep track how long. After some time had passed, Gabriel seemed to come back to himself, his head turning into the pillow. His ear was flushed deep red, and Jack leaned in to nip at his neck. "What is it?" he asked, shifting his hips a little to get comfortable, in the process sending electricity all through his body at the way his knot shifted inside Gabriel. Gabriel in turn let out a muffled moan into the pillow, and a glance down confirmed that he was hard again. Jack stilled his motions, much to Gabe's dismay. 

"Jack…" he groaned into the pillow, but Jack wouldn't be budged. He let his hand run along Gabe's clothed arm, palm cradling his elbow. 

"Tell me," Jack urged, kissing his neck in what he hoped was a soothing caress. Gabe's shoulders tense under his touch.

"You don't have to be cruel about it," Gabe whispered, his voice nothing but air. Without super hearing, Jack would have had no hope of catching that. It gave him pause.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, his tone urgent while still carrying the cobwebs of afterglow. Gabe shook his head immediately to indicate no, and Jack could breathe again. "Then what are you talking about?" he asked gently, letting his lips ghost once more along his friend's neck. 

"That," Gabe said, gesturing tiredly with one hand. "Act like it means something." He was vehemently not meeting Jack's gaze, and his passage was starting to throb with unfulfilled need. Jack unthinkingly moved his hips again, shifting in a way he knew somehow would make it better. The words spiralled in his head even as he moved in slow, tiny motions, knowing his knot would be massaging that bundle of nerves inside Gabriel's body. 

Sure enough, within seconds Gabe came, choking back all sounds of pleasure as he spilled his seed on the standard issue sheets. He didn't even need to be touched, which fascinated Jack. He decided to test it out later, but for now there were more pressing issues. 

"You say that like I'm pretending," Jack said, resuming the conversation as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "You think I'd do this for just anyone?" His voice carried no bite, and his lips kept brushing against Gabriel's neck. He hesitated, staring ahead into nothing before deciding to take a chance. At worst, he could chalk it up to rut taking over his higher brain functions. "You think I'd hesitate to bond with you if you were interested?"

Gabe was so still then that he might as well have turned to stone. Jack held his breath, even stopped kissing Gabe's neck despite how tempting it was and how wonderful it smelled. Nothing moved, not even the air. Until Gabe released his breath, an exasperated sigh flowing out of him like water as he melted against Jack. When he didn't speak, Jack nudged him gently with the tip of his nose. 

"Say something," he said, a little desperate for an answer, but Gabe just smiled that infatuating smile of his, and Jack dared hope, even though he knew he might still be setting himself up for disappointment. If Gabriel rejected him now, he wouldn't be able to continue sharing his heat. He simply would not be able to bear it. 

"Do it," was all Gabriel had to say. He arched his back and shifted his hips, his softened cock rising to attention in seconds. He rode Jack in those same tiny shifts, and quickly brought himself off on Jack's knot, in what Jack could only describe as literally the hottest thing he's ever experienced. Gabe's breathing was once more reduced to a shallow rasp, and Jack burrowed his face against his neck, the smell of him too addicting to keep himself in check.

"Gabe…" Jack whispered against him. "How do I know this isn't just the heat making you say that? Wouldn't that be forcing myself on you?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes so audibly that Jack had to turn his head and nose into Gabriel's hair self-consciously. "How do I know you're not rut-speaking?" Gabe countered, reaching under his shirt to grasp one of Jack's hands and pull it out and up. He kissed each finger tip in turn, giving the forefinger a teasing lick. "It won't work anyway if either of us isn't really into it, and besides," he gave a playful bite to the tip of Jack's forefinger. "You've got your cock so deep in me right now that I can almost taste it. Trying to bond me at this point won't be any worse than that, legally speaking." 

"I resent that you can form full sentences," Jack admitted, settling back down normally. He leaned his chin on Gabe's shoulder and considered it. "My knot's gonna go down soon," he said, not knowing how he knew it, but he just did. "Will you let me undress you?" 

Impossibly, Gabe blushed even deeper. He reached his free hand up to cover his eyes. "Sure." 

The silence that fell on them then was tense. It was as if they were both waiting, buzzing with excitement. Eventually, Jack's knot did go down when he'd expected it to, and he gingerly pulled out of Gabe. He slid out from behind him and coaxed him to lie on his back. It was an unworldly experience to undress him, one limb at a time, slowly, like all holy work should be done. He kissed his way down Gabe's body, mouthing at his half hard cock as he went. 

Once the pants were off, Jack moved to do the same with the shirt, until Gabriel was laid out before him, limbs spread carelessly, naked and already rising for the second wave of his heat. Jack's own cock was twitching in anticipation. He took off his own clothes much faster, efficiently, and then settled between Gabe's thighs, hooking them around his own waist. Their dicks slid against one another, sending sparks of delicious sensation through him as Gabe keened. 

"Come on Jack…" he urged, pushing against him aimlessly. And while Jack did try to keep himself in check, he ended up giving Gabe exactly what he wanted, sliding into him in one swift motion, jarring Gabe on the bed with the force of it. The joyous laughter that fell from his partner was intoxicating. They moved together, chasing their climax, and as Jack felt it about to crest, he slowed down minutely, pressing his nose under Gabe's ear. 

"Can I?" he asked, earning a frustrated growl from Gabe. "Can I really make you mine?" 

"Yes, make me yours, fill me up like you do…" Gabe started strong, but his words trailed off in wanton abandon. Jack thought he could very easily get used to that, to seeing Gabe lost in ecstasy, as he sped up again and sank his teeth hard into Gabe's shoulder, muffling the low growl that fell from his lips as he came hard, pressing deeply into his lover. He could taste the coppery tang of blood on his lips where his teeth broke the skin. 

It was done, then, he thought distantly, feeling the shift wash over him, the final pieces falling into place and connecting them more intimately than physical contact ever could. He could feel a distant tug in his chest, like his own heart was tethered to Gabe's own. That'd he'd do anything for him had always been a fact, but it was cemented by the sense of unbreakable dedication. Jack pressed any and all sounds that poured out of him into Gabe's neck, overwhelmed by the sheer warmth of it, the sense of security that snuck into all the cold reaches of his being.

Gabe, of course, didn't have the benefit of muffling his own sounds, and the cry he let out at the bite verged on a sob. He covered his face with his hands again, and his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. Jack had lost count of how many that was for Gabe, but he intended to make sure Gabe came many more times before the heat was over. He licked the wound on Gabe's shoulder lightly, apologetically. Somehow, that elicited an actual giggle from his newly bonded mate. 

All motion ceased, then, with Jack seated deep into Gabe's body, his knot keeping them locked together again. He pulled back, meeting Gabe's gaze head on, and leaned in to kiss him for the first time.

He'd meant to kiss him gently, but when their lips meshed together, there was nothing subtle about it. Their first kiss was a searing hot, deep mess. A possessive wave overtook him, and he pushed his tongue forward, delving into Gabe's mouth with barely a hint of hesitation. Gabe didn't protest this at all, parting his lips under the incessant pressure. 

There was barely any air between them, with Gabe answering all of Jack's explorations with his own. None of Jack's private fantasies came close to this. His eyes fell closed and his hands cupped Gabe's face as he kissed him with everything he had, nipping and licking and sucking his maddening lower lip between his own. Gabe enthusiastically pressed against him, not giving an inch without fighting for it. 

When Jack finally surfaced for air, Gabe had a dazed look on his face, fucked out and in sheer bliss. For a moment, Jack let himself drink the sight of him. "You're so beautiful," he said in hushed reverence. 

"Same to you, gorgeous," Gabe said, lazy contentment emanating from him. When a moment passed where neither of them spoke, Gabe's smile got that naughty quirk to it that Jack had always attributed to mischief and mayhem. "You gonna say it first or should I?" 

Tilting his head at him, Jack considered this. He was almost certain he knew what Gabe was referring to, but he feigned ignorance just to get him to clarify. Gabe shrugged when no words were forthcoming. He reached up to frame Jack's face in his hands, fingers sliding through his cropped hair. "I love you, Jack Morrison." 

Jack melted against the touch, his eyes falling to half mast. "I love you too, Gabe," he said without ease, turning his head to press a kiss to Gabe's palm. "Thank you for choosing me," he added, even though it was ridiculous. After all, he'd literally been the only available Alpha at the moment Gabe's heat started, but… still. Somehow he knew that if Gabe hadn't wanted him, he would've sent him off. 

"I'll always choose you," Gabe said, his deep brown eyes boring into Jack's own. There was no real space between them at that moment, and Jack let himself drape down over his new lover, nuzzling affectionately against his throat. In that moment, he knew he was exactly where he needed to be. 


End file.
